Technologies of reducing speckle for display devices using laser light has been variously reviewed. However, a sufficient scattering property cannot be obtained, a scattering pattern cannot be spatially changed by isotropic scattering alone, and sufficiently reducing the speckle is difficult in any type of the technologies.